


He will knock four times and her song will end

by Nur_Einige_Whovian



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nur_Einige_Whovian/pseuds/Nur_Einige_Whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River walks into the TARDIS to find the Doctor's tenth regeneration and Rose Tyler. She stops at Stormcage to give a message to her younger self. When she comes back in, her Doctor, eleven, is in the TARDIS too. The TARDIS must have known that ten and eleven needed to meet. Why? The Master is coming back. They have to get all the help they can get to stop him. Will they succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten

I ran into the TARDIS to see the Doctor's tenth regeneration and Rose Tyler. I shut the door and leaned up against it. You could hear screams of 

"Don't let her get away!" outside. I opened the door a crack and popped my head out.

"Nice try boys! But you'll have to try harder than that if you want to catch me!"

I laughed and shut the door. I smiled at the Doctor and walked up to him.

"Hello sweetie."

I kissed him on the cheek as I walked over to the console. I typed in the coordinates for Stormcage. Rose was shocked and the Doctor looked impressed.

"Coral setting really? Though you look as sexy as ever dear," I say to the TARDIS, she hums in response

"Sorry, but have we met before? And why are we going to Stormcage?"

"Spoilers sweetie!"

I land her and the Doctor, Rose and I walk out the doors. The alarms start to go off. I walk up to the phone.

"Oh, turn it off! I breaking in not out! This is Doctor Song back in her cell."

The alarm stops and I walk up to the Doctor. I hold my hand out to get his sonic so I can open my cell.

"Sonic please."

He hands it to me and I sonic open my cell. A younger version of me puts my diary down, she was reading it. I notice the bracelet on her wrist. It was the bracelet I used as a perception filter. I sat on the bed next to her.

"Are you-?" I ask

"Yes. Three months," she answers.

"In about twenty minutes, the Doctor will be here. Go with him and go see mum and dad. Tell them as a family, and hide dad's sword. Trust me, you'll want too."

"But what about-"

"He is happy beyond belief. And yes, he helps us through it. Now, I must get going, I have already told you too much."

I walked out of my cell and soniced it closed. I give the Doctor back his sonic, wink at him and walk back into the TARDIS.


	2. My Doctor

Rose and the Doctor walked in behind me. I walk up to the console and send us into the vortex. Suddenly, the TARDIS starts shaking and we are sent to the floor. I reach up to the console and use the stabilizers. The TARDIS stills immidiatly. I feel arms slip around my waist and I spin around. I look into the dark green eyes of my husband.

"Hi honey, I'm home."

"And what sort of time do you call this? Sweetie, where's Amelia Melody?"

His eyes start to tear up at the name. Amelia, my mother, the one he couldn't save while in Manhattan. Melody, the younger me who was kidnapped and raised to kill him.

"Its my fault."

"No, its my fault. I shouldn't have written that bloody book. If I hadn't none of it would have happened. And they'd still be here."

"Erm, who are you?" ten asks

"I'm the Doctor."

"Let me guess, eleven?"

"Yes. I'm sorry River," he says to me

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie. You saved me that day, you changed me. For the better."

"But, they almost killed you. If Amy and Rory didn't stop them, they would've killed you."

"But they didn't. The fault is mine, I killed you."

"Then you saved me."

"I know, but what if-" he cut me off

"Alright, Sexy brought me here for a reason. Why?"

"Hold on."

I walked over to a wall and put my hand on it. 

"Dear, why did you bring my Doctor here? Your smart, I know you had a reason."

"He is returning," she tells me through telepathy

"Who?"

"He will knock four times."

"No, it can't be," I whisper


	3. Not again...

"River, what is she telling you?"

"He is returning."

"Who is returning?"

"He will knock four times."

"No," whisper both Doctors

"Doctor, who is returning?" asks Rose

"The Master," I state

"He will save her life," the TARDIS says

"Who?" I ask

"I made you what you are: The woman who kills the Doctor," I heard her voice

"NO!" I scream

"River? What is it!? Are you alright?"

"She's coming back, for me."

"Who?"

"Doctor, brave and good,  
He turned away from violence.  
When he understood,  
The falling of the Silence," I sing


	4. It can't be

"No!" gasps my Doctor

"What was that song you were singing?"

"They would play it over and over and over.... When she came back, she totured me until I was slipping in and out of consciousness.... Then she would put me in the suit and leave me in the lake four hours.... She taunted me while hurting me, saying that if I didn't obey her, she'd take you, torture you until you started to regenerate then heal you with nano genes and torture you again... With me watching... As you screamed and begged for death..." I said in a trance like state

"River, its alright, I won't let her hurt you."

"No! She'll hurt you! She did it to Jack! She made me watch Doctor! As she killed him over and over again. And I couldn't do anything because she had chained me to the bloody wall..."

"River, you told me she didn't do anything to you. Why did you lie to me?"

"When one's in love with an ageless god who insists on the face of a twelve-year-old, one does one's best to hide the damage."

"... Ten, we're going to need all the help we can get if we want to stop them. You know what the Master of capable of, but you don't know about the Silence."

"Okay. Who?"

"Amy, Rory, Clara, Donna, Martha, Jack, and the Meta Crisis."

"Sweetie, mum and dad are stuck in New York, Donna can't remeber you and the Meta Crisis is in a parallel universe, " I remind him

"I've got a plan," he says rubbing his hands together and smiling mischeviouly

"Care to elaborate?"

"Amy and Rory aren't stuck into 1939 anymore. I'd say its about... 1942 now. You can take the Time Lord consciousness into your mind, it won't kill you River."

"And the Meta Crisis?"

"I don't know, haven't finished talking yet."

"Child of the TARDIS sweetie."

I kiss him on the cheek and I send the TARDIS off to find mum and dad.


	5. Mum and Dad

I push the stabilizers and take off the hand brake. My Doctor comes behind me and puts the handbrake back on. He smiles at me innocently.

"Its not supposed to make the noise. You leave the brakes on," I remind him

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Rose asks

"Oh, I was taught by the very best," I smirk

"Well... Ya."

"Its a shame you were busy that day!"

The TARDIS materializes in mum and dad's living room. We walk out the doors to find them sitting on the couch snogging. I roll my eyes as Ten and Rose exchange glances.

"Ponds!"

The break apart and stare at us shocked. Suddenly they both break out into wide grins.

"Doctor! MELODY!" mum screams

She launches herself at me. I laugh and hug her back. Dad hugs my Doctor. Mum lets go of me to hug the Doctor and dad hugs me.

"Hello Melody," he says much calmer than mum

"Mum, dad, I would like you to meet the Doctor's tenth incarnation and Rose Tyler. Rose, Doctor, these are my parents; Amy and Rory Williams. Though he (I point at my Doctor) likes to call them my mum's maiden name: Pond."

"Why are you here Melody, I know there is a reason."

"She's coming back. And so is the Master."

"She's not dead? And who's the Master?"

"She is, but he's bringing her back to life. The Master is another Time Lord. The only reason he survived the Time War was because he fled before it ended. He's going to destroy the universe, and we have to stop him."

"Well come on then!" mum said

I laughed and we all walked back into the TARDIS. Mum and dad gasped once inside.

"Its changed!"

"This was what she looked like before the Doctor crash landed in your yard."

"Oh."

"Well, off to get Clara!"


	6. Clara

The TARDIS materialized in the kitchen of Clara's house.

"Clara, your boyfriends here!" I heard Angie yell

"He's not my boyfriend!" I heard her yell back

We walked outside into the kitchen to see Clara trying to make a suffle.

"Doctor, River!"

"Hello Clara, we need your help. Come inside the TARDIS."

We walk back into the TARDIS and we all sit down.

"Firstly, these are my parents, Amy and Rory Williams. This is the Doctor but you already know him. And that's the Doctor too, but you know him too. And this is Rose Tyler."

"Nina?" she asks dad

"Oswin?"

"Hello! Now, what happened or is going to happen?"

"The Master is returning and he is bringing back Madame Kovarian."

"But she's dead and he was sent back into the Time War!"

"How do you know that?" Ten asks

"I'm the Impossible Girl."

"She's the Impossible Girl, I'm the Child of the TARDIS, he's Rory the Roman, and she's the Girl Who Waited," I explain

"Okay... Will you help?"

"Of course!" she exclaims

"Now, we need to get Donna. I should go alone so she won't remember at first."

"Remember what and who is Donna?"

"Donna Noble. She is going to be your companion. And as for what happened to her, I'll let sweetie explain. From now on, you'll be pretty boy, and he'll be sweetie."

"Alright! I kept the hand that the Sycorax cut off. I regenerated, but transferred the energy to the hand. Donna touched the hand, the Meta Crisis grew out of the hand and she took my mind into her's. The knowledge was killing her so I had to wipe her mind. If she remembers she will die. Since River is already mostly Time Lord, she can take the Time Lord consciousness into her mind. Ta da!"


	7. Donna

I put the TARDIS on invisible and on silent. I land her a block away from Donna's house. I kiss my Doctor as I walk out of the TARDIS. I walk one block to Donna's house and I knock on the door. Her grandfather opens the door.

"Hello, is there a Donna Noble here?"

"She's out right now. Why?"

"Its about the Doctor."

"Come in."

He invites me in and we sit down on the couch. A woman walks in, I'm assuming Donna's mother.

"Who are you?"

"Professor River Song. I'm a friend of the Doctor's."

"Okay, what are you doing here?"

"We have found a way to give Donna back her memories."

"Really!?"

"Yes. I am mostly Time Lord, even got two hearts, so if the Doctor giver her back the memories, I can take the Time Lord consciousness into my mind. It won't kill me. And another thing, the Master is returning. He is bringing back a woman from my childhood who is also out to kill the Doctor and we have to stop them."

"But, I thought he was sent back into the Time War?"

"He was, but now there is a tiny hole in the Time Lock so he can get through. And the woman; Madame Kovarian is determined to get me to kill the Doctor. Since I have failed to since I was a little girl, she kidnapped me as a baby, raised me into a psychopath, but I escaped. I ended up growing up with my mum and dad. But then I met him, and I killed him. I used all my regenerations to save him though. Then she came back..."

We heard the front door open and close and I saw Donna and my Doctor walk into the room. I glared at the Doctor, he wasn't following the plan.

"May I?" I asked

Silvia and Wilfred both nodded.

"Donna, do you remember me? We met at the library. A cry for help, with a kiss remember?"

She clutches her head in pain. The Doctor puts his hands on her head and gives her back all her memories of him. I put my hands on her head and take the Time Lord consciousness into my mind.

"Doctor?" she asks

"Hello Donna Noble."


End file.
